


Never as Bright as You

by gabstar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blushing, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra often wonders what the inside of Asami’s mind might look like. Would there be gears and sparks like a Satomobile? Would there be spiritual energy, swirling and bright like the gateway to the Spirit World? A mix of the two? </p>
<p>Korra didn’t know, but she thought it must be bright. Something so brilliant it could burst through Asami’s eyes like moonbeams and through her smile like a thousand stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never as Bright as You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt from my lovely anon friend! 
> 
> prompt: Korrasami- Asami works on korra's car and as payment Korra agrees to go on a date with Asami

     

  


 

Korra often wonders what the inside of Asami’s mind might look like. Would there be gears and sparks like a Satomobile? Would there be spiritual energy, swirling and bright like the gateway to the Spirit World? A mix of the two?

                Korra didn’t know, but she thought it must be bright. Something so brilliant it could burst through Asami’s eyes like moonbeams and through her smile like a thousand stars.

                Asami looks up at Korra, a smudge of grease on her cheek.

                “What?” she asks. “Something wrong?”

                Korra blushes. “You have grease on your face.”

                Asami touches her cheek and her fingers come back black with soot. She laughs. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

                “Here.” Korra stands up and hands Asami a handkerchief. It’s lacy and embroidered with the water tribe insignia. She carries it out of a hand-me-down-habit from her mother.

                “Thanks,” Asami says brightly. Even the way she dabs the stain on her cheekbone is graceful. Korra might have found it irritating if it wasn’t so attractive. She looks away.

                “No, I should be the one thanking you. I mean, you’re the one taking time to fix my Satomoblie,” Korra says, laughing a little, hoping she sounds casual.

                Asami smiles. “It’s no problem. I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.”

                “Or your face,” Korra teases.

                Asami’s grin broadens, and she turns back to work, the handkerchief tucked in her pocket. “It’s an easy fix too. Nothing big to worry about.”

                “Any problem with a Satomoblie is big for me, I’m really grateful.” Korra plays with the ends of her newly-cropped hair. “I don’t know if there’s any way I can repay you.”

                “Really, Korra, it’s alright.” Asami bunches up her sleeves and tinkers. The mechanics and tools are all lost on Korra, but the way Asami handles them makes it look smooth and easy. “You don’t need to repay me.”

                Korra squirms.

                “Don’t be feeling all guilty on me,” Asami lectures, her back still turned from Korra, focusing on her project. “If you paid some sleazy sato-shop to fix it I would have been furious and you know it.”

                “I know.” Korra shuffles, leaning against the wall. “But there must be something I can do.”

                By the way Asami freezes, Korra knows there’s a something.

                “What is it?” Korra asks, stepping forward.

                Asami swishes her glossy hair over her shoulder. She’s twisting her fingers together nervously. “Um… well, it’s no big deal really just a small thing and I just—”

                Korra’s eyebrows quirk up in surprise. It wasn’t like Asami to be nervous. It wasn’t like Asami to be nervous about anything. Even after all the countless villains, ends of the world, Korra losing again and again, Asami was the one held strong. Asami was the one who believed in her, shamelessly hopeful and believing in Korra. The thought spreads tingles all throughout Korra’s body until she remembers Asami is still stammering out her request and she wills herself to focus.

                “I—I was just wondering, maybe, if you wanted to be my—well my date to the Presidential Gala,” Asami fumbles out. There are hints of pink blotchy blush breaking out through her cheeks. “As Head of Future Industries I’m supposed to go and it’ll probably be really boring but there will be food and I thought if you were there it’d be—”

                Korra feels herself slacken in shock. Her lips parting, eyes widening. What?

                “I mean you don’t have to!” Asami amends. She’s fully red now and trying to hide behind her hands. “I know you’re not really into fancy parties or anything but I—”

                “I’ll go,” Korra blurts.

                Asami blinks. “What?”

                “I’ll go. With you. I’ll be your date,” Korra rushes the words so they smash together haphazardly. Her heart is thudding against her chest like it’s trying to break free.

                “You will?” Asami repeats. “You don’t have to it’s no big deal I—”

                “I want to,” Korra insists. “Really.”

                They maintain eye contact for a moment longer, then Asami returns to fixing Korra’s car with an: “Alright it’s a date.”

 

 

                What the hell do you wear to a gala? Korra personally thinks the word sounds made up. Some sort of jumbled coo a baby would make, not an event. She does remember Asami using the word ‘fancy’ but how fancy is Presidential Gala fancy? She wants to ask Asami, but she’s afraid asking will make Asami nervous again and back out. And Korra does not want to back out.

                The date has been on her mind all week. She uses the word ‘date’ because Asami used it, but did she mean date? Like a date-date or a girl date? Were girl dates a thing? Korra doesn’t know, Asami’s her first girl-anything and she thinks perhaps that’s why she’s struggling deciding which feelings are regular girl-on-girl friendship or something more.

                Admiring one another had been normal, Korra thought. Girls complimented each other all the time. Girls laughed and held hands and shared secrets. Girls blushed and thought about other girls all the time. Girls noticed things like long eyelashes, longer legs, and impossibly long gazes. And no girl, no matter how straight, could ignore how brilliant Asami’s eyes were, how soft her hands were sliding along Korra’s own, how gorgeous and soft Asami’s painted lips looked like—right? Korra’s stomach does flips.

                In the end, Pema finds Korra in her room, scowling at her closet. She takes the avatar by the hand, saying she might just have something in mind.

 

                As promised, Asami shows up at six. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are bubbling around her.

                “Asami, you look amazing!” Ikki clasps her hands together. “Are you doing to a ball? A dance? Are you going to dance with Prince Wu?”

                “That’s a really great color on you,” Jinora comments, feeling the floaty fabric.

                “You always look amazing, Asami!” Meelo cuts in. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”

                “Oh, um, thank you,” Asami says as the small airbender kisses her hand wetly.

                “Meelo that’s gross!” Ikki slaps their hands apart. “She’s practically engaged to the prince!”

                “No, no, I’m not engaged to anyone, especially not the prince,” Asami says. At Ikki’s frown, Asami adds, “He’s more interested in cute airbender girls, I heard.”

                Ikki glows. “Really? He said that?”

                Meelo scoffs and Jinora rolls her eyes, but Asami nods reassuringly.

                “Jinora, Meelo, Ikki?” Korra’s voice bounds down the stairwell. “Are you harassing my date?”

                Asami gapes. Korra is smiling good-naturedly, but her eyes are shy and she looks away quickly. Asami wishes she wouldn’t. She wants to skip the dinner, the party, the dancing and stare at Korra forever. Her dress is the same shade as her eyes and make them almost luminous. The sleeves are long and billowing, the hems of her skirt skimming the floor. It shimmers softly in the Air Temple lighting, shades of blues and greens mixing and shuffling as Korra walks toward her.

                Korra tugs a lock of hair behind her ear. “Is it too fancy?”

                “It’s perfect,” Asami says. “Absolutely perfect.”

                Ikki and Meelo are looking between the two of them with confused expressions, but Jinora takes their hands and leads them away, mumbling something about privacy and feeding baby bison.

                “I feel underdressed,” Asami admits.

                “No, don’t.” Korra grabs Asami’s hand. “Let’s… let’s just have a good time tonight.”

                Asami smiles. “Sounds like a deal.”

                They link their fingers together and walk toward the boat for mainland.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! First time writing this pairing but i think I'm going to continue! they're just so cute <3 
> 
> Insp for Korra's dress: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Sudden-Flight-Dress-150545030
> 
> Feedback would make my day!


End file.
